


Тхарт Та Кемет

by Tamarrion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Warning: Yuuzhan Vongs, Yuuzhan Vongs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarrion/pseuds/Tamarrion
Summary: Это очень вольное АУ на тему южин-вонгов. Вканонных исторических обоснований нет напрочь и навзничь, к реальной истории эта имеет такое же отношение, как совращение Зевсом Ганимеда к истории античной Греции. Ретеллинг одного древнеегипетского мифа.Написано в январе 2009 года.





	

**О разговоре в покоях родительницы**

Знаем мы - всё, что имеет начало, должно иметь и конец, кроме милости Юн-Южина, великого, славного, радость для детей его и наказание огнем для врагов его. Все в этом мире заканчивается, проходит, прекращается и исчезает без следа, без остатка. Возвожу я глаза к разубранному алтарю в светлых покоях, и прошу Богов великих сжалиться надо мной и избавить меня от нужды выслушивать то, что мерно читает сейчас девица из жрецов, ибо все это слышал я тысячекратно, и эти слова, множество раз проговоренные, теперь мне горше гнили и отвратительнее вида не прошедших Изменения. 

\- ...но возносим мы должные молитвы Скрытой Богине и брату ее, Юн-Йаммке, и надеемся на благополучный исход, и на то, что достойно покаран будет нечестивый отступник, занявший место Владыки, да будет слышать его молитвы лишь Юн-Шано, отвергнутая им. 

Девица замолкает, а затем, повинуясь жесту родительницы моей, выходит из светлых покоев. Моя мать смотрит на меня, не отрываясь, и тяжел взгляд ее, недобрый, темный взгляд ее, но привычен я к ее взглядам, как и к мыслям ее, что ядовитей цасси. 

\- Ничего нового не сообщили твои соглядатаи, прячущиеся среди Опозоренных, и не вижу я смысла в том, чтобы еще раз обговаривать мое решение, - в конце концов произношу я, желая побыстрее закончить тягостный для меня разговор.

\- Ты безрассуден, сын, - ровным голосом говорит мать. - И не слушаешь ты советов тех, кто желает блага тебе. И не хочешь ты прислушиваться к той, кто вскормила тебя молоком грудей своих.

\- Ненависть твоя была тогда пищей моей, кормила ты меня, как детеныша ваа'са – злостью и лживыми речами. 

\- И вырос ты могучим ваа'са, - соглашается она с моими словами. - Но даже самого могучего из твоего племени одолела хитрость одного из собратьев моих. 

\- И много ли счастья было с того обмана собрату твоему? Но все это пустые речи, мать моя, Владыка призывает меня на встречу, и пок _о_ рен должен быть я его словам... до срока.

\- Владыка? – ярость ее разлетается шелками одежд, когда она вскакивает на ноги, - Не Владыка он, отступник, убивший отца твоего в бесчестном бою и обманом завладевший милостью богов вечных.

\- А теперь предлагаешь ты поступить мне так же, как поступил он с моим отцом и твоим мужем? 

\- Нет, сын, - она успокаивается, но мне ли не знать, что спокойствие это обманчиво, и ярость в любой момент может вновь бурей пронестись по ее комнатам. Ох, не Обманщицу надо было выбирать ей в покровители, Убийцу, водить войска в гущу боя, где ярость ее нашла бы должное применение, и восхваляли бы ее, неистовую, за бесчисленные подвиги ее. Но мать моя укутывает волосы в покрывало, и краем плаща скрывает глаза свои, и служат ей такие же, как она, слушающие шепот Богини, в котором нет ни единого правдивого слова.

\- Нет, сын, хотя не было бы ничего зазорного в том, чтобы унизить его, и на алтаре Прощающей провести Изменение для него, чтобы Опозоренным стал он, и чтобы унижение и отчаяние его достигло пределов, и чтобы погиб он от руки своей. Но не бесчестный обман предлагаю тебе я, прошу я всего лишь, чтобы отложил ты свои планы, и не бросал ему вызов накануне Фестиваля, ибо не успею я подготовиться должным образом. 

\- И что будет должным для тебя, о мать моя? Советуешь ты отказать Владыке в его желании видеть меня?

Улыбается она нежно, и ее нежность пугает меня сильнее, чем угрозы и проклятия:

\- Нет, не отказа прошу я у тебя, о сын. Отступник хочет видеть тебя, что ж, пусть видит, кто вырос у меня, и от чьей руки он падет бездыханным. Но будешь ты послушным его словам, и приветливым с ним, и будешь выглядеть довольным своим положением, и не обмолвишься ни словом о наших с тобой разговорах.

А затем она рассказывает мне о задуманном ею, и сначала я не верю услышанному, а потом не нахожу слов, чтобы ответить.

\- Ибо Создатель в излишней милости своей даровал ему стойкость ко всем известным ядам, и не будет ему урона от оружия, хоть и вскормлен твой амфистафф с детства, подобно тебе, ядом, хоть и не речей, - продолжает она свою речь, не замечая моего изумления. - Но сестра моя Нефтед, мать брата твоего, искусна в деяниях, приличествующих конструкторам, сможет она изготовить то, что повредит отступнику, и вернет тем самым смертоносность амфистаффу твоему, и лезвейным жукам, и коуфи.

\- Ты обезумела, мать моя, - наконец произношу я.

\- Обезумела? Не сильнее чем ты, в желании твоем вызвать отступника на поединок накануне Фестиваля, - ярость ее возвращается, узнав масло для огня своего в словах моих, - Ты непочтителен, сын. Свершится всё по словам моим, и послушен будешь ты мне, как я шепоту Богини. 

\- Не твоей Богине служу я, Убийце.

\- Но ты мой сын, я взрастила тебя в чреве своем...

\- От семени мертвеца, убитого, обесчещенного - вставляю я, желая узнать, до каких пределов может дойти ее ярость.

И голос ее переходит в шипение, и мой амфистафф поднимается над моим плечом, изучая угрозу, и цедит она слова каплями, приближаясь ко мне:

\- От семени умершего до твоего зачатия, дабы ты был отмщением за него. 

В пустой глазнице ее начинается движение, плаэрин-бол пробуждается от ее гнева, готовясь напасть, подрагивая в такт ее словам.

Тяжелая занавесь, закрывающая вход в светлые покои приподнимается, и я слышу голос Атор:

\- Госпожа, Тхарт?

\- Вон! – приказываю я, и едва успеваю перехватить свой амфистафф, который счел плаэрин-бол в глазнице родительницы моей угрозой. 

Гнев мой подобен океану великому, и сильно искушение отпустить амфистафф, но внезапно понимаю, что не на мать мою, зашедшую столь далеко в своей ненависти, должен быть обращен он. Не на нее, на того, кто занимает сейчас место моего отца, а значит мое по праву. 

Складываю я руки в жесте покорности, и опускаю голову, и произношу спокойно:

\- Виноват я перед тобой, о мать моя, и недостойны были слова мои. 

Ее ярость стихает, будто и не было ее. 

\- О сын, ты подаешь мне пример того, как должно вести себя. Прими и ты мою вину перед тобой.

Она отходит к окну и усаживается на подушки, я, помедлив, сажусь у ее ног и кладу голову ей на колени. Она проводит рукой по моим волосам и улыбается:

\- Мой сын, мой Т'Хор-ат. Достойный воин, могучий ваа'са. Хорошо я тебя вырастила, слова и поступки твои порука тому. Давай я заплету тебе волосы, как в детстве. 

Я безмолвно освобождаю волосы от удерживающих их тонких раковин с острыми краями, и она начинает разбирать их на пряди. Млеть бы под лаской пальцев ее, вспоминать песни, что напевала она мне в детстве, а песни эти были о богах, и войне, и предательстве, но мнится мне, что в любой момент от уаст, что заменяет ей левую руку отделятся когти, и вонзятся в мою кожу, пробьют хребет насквозь, пройдут мимо сердца, и темна будет кровь моя на моих руках. 

\- Скажи мне, о мать моя, почему ты так уверена в словах своих? Почему ты считаешь, что Владыка поступит по словам твоим?

\- Потому что он брат мой. И потому что ты - живое воплощение отца своего, а если и был человек, которого Сетх жаждал сильнее трона Владыки, то это была не сестра моя Нефтед, а тот, кто занимал этот трон. Так ты полетишь в сердце Колыбели?

Я вздыхаю под ее прикосновениями побежденно: 

\- Я полечу. И буду послушен словам твоим, и сделаю все, как просишь ты, и да свершится все по твоему желанию, и моим действиям… и к вящей славе Богов могучих.

 

**О путешествии к Шас-Хотеп-Южин-Тар**

Холоден рассвет, искрами струящийся по камням дворца, где провел я большую часть жизни своей, холодны прикосновения его, и я улыбаюсь им, глядя на то, как суетятся служки, готовя йорик-акагу к недолгому полету к сердцу Колыбели, к тому, кто ждал меня там в обиталище отца моего. Предвкушение схватки холодит мою кожу рассветом, и радостна улыбка моя, обращенная к Нефтед с Атор. Нефтед, прекрасноокая, тонкими изломанными пальцами проводит по щеке моей в мимолетной ласке, и произносит:

\- Ах, узнаю я эту улыбку, о Тхарт, перед самыми безнадежными сражениями улыбался так Асар.

\- Означает ли это, что сражение мое безнадежно, о сестра отца моего?

\- Нет, если запомнил ты все, что я говорила тебе накануне. 

Я не успеваю ответить, к нам, отодвигая Атор в сторону, подходит сын Нефтед, мой брат, и кривлю я губы в тщетно скрываемом презрении, не Опозоренный он, нет, хоть и близок был одно время к этому, но растила его Нефтед как оружие против того, кто считался его отцом, и он, как и я, ядом был вскормлен, но не пошло ему это на пользу, отвратителен был его вид, и разум его был омрачен. Как оружие растила его сестра матери моей, и оружием вырос он, оружием слепым, безумным и смертоносным. Но позволяет его появление сократить ненужные разговоры, а потому я склоняюсь в прощании перед Нефтед и иду вместе с Атор к кораблю. Мрачна Атор, и долгие темные волосы ее убраны в строгую прическу, будто рассчитывает на то, что сегодня придется драться ей бок о бок со мной, и вновь улыбаюсь я, открыто, безмятежно.

\- Ты весел, о будущий муж мой.

\- С чего быть мне грустным, о женщина? Сегодня начнется то, о чем рассказывали мне, и на что уповал я, выйдя из детского возраста.

В йорик-акаге тесно и полутемно, и замолкает Атор на время, что проводим мы не наедине, но как только воин, получив от меня разрешение будить довинов, исчезает в узком коридоре, произносит:

\- Другое говорил ты после разговора с матерью твоей, - и упреком звучат эти слова ее. 

\- Не верит она в силу Убийцы, о Атор. Но не пристало делать тебе то же самое. 

Она вспыхивает оскорблённо, и вспоминаю я слова своей матери: "подходит она тебе, как масло подходит огню. Яростна она и нетерпима, что за жизнь будет у тебя с ней?" - "Подчиняется она приказам моим, о мать, и не помышляю я о лучшем помощнике в битве. Ярость ее будет направлена против врагов наших, а нетерпимость?.. Что мне до нее, если верна она будет мне и послушна словам моим?" 

Вспыхивает Атор оскорблённо, и выдыхает вместе с воздухом тихое проклятие, а я смеюсь счастливо, обнимаю ее сзади и шепчу на ухо:

\- Прекрасна ты в ярости, о женщина. Враги наши ослеплены будут твоим обликом, когда поведешь ты воинов по левую руку от меня. 

Прижимается она ко мне, и вондуун-крабы наших доспехов издают негодующий скрип, ее амфистафф переползает мне на плечо и обвивается вокруг моего, а затем прикусывает чувствительное место сразу за глазными впадинами, заигрывая. Мой амфистафф шипит на это, и трясет хвостом, будто злится, но потом устраивается удобнее, и так оба замирают на шипах моих доспехов, а Атор успокаивается в моих объятиях, и провожу я пальцами по ее шрамам, словно обещая то, что случится между нами, когда мы окажемся в моих покоях. 

Так проходит время, и лишь тихий стук по кораллу акаги заставляет нас разорвать объятия. К сердцу Колыбели примчалась быстроходная йорик-акага, к Па-Асар-Южин-Тар, как раньше именовали его, когда отец мой был в нем властелином, к Шас-Хотеп-Южин-Тар, как ныне звали его, и прекрасно было оно, многолюдно, но просторно, со множеством зданий, изукрашенных искусными руками, но и с огромными садами, что спорили своей красотой с Садом Лепщика, привольно было здесь всякой жизни, и не было недостатка ни в одном из творений детей Создателя, и вездесущие любопытные влекины облепили акагу, когда она неторопливо снижалась у дворца Владыки, и их яркая стая стала достойным ей сопровождением.

Суровы лица моих воинов, когда подхожу я к выходу из корабля, верны они мне, и невыносима им мысль о том, что в одиночестве я должен буду встретиться с отступником, но не смеют они произнести ни слова, и я молча отстраняю от себя Атор, в последний раз улыбнувшись ей, и обвиваю свой амфистафф вокруг своей руки, и дотрагиваюсь до коралла акаги, и открывается проход в ее боку, выпуская меня. 

Приземлилась акага, как и было оговорено, в одном из укромных мест, коих в достатке было во дворе Владыки, и реши он, что излишним будет блюсти свою клятву, и не найдут моих воинов никогда, и большая часть обитателей дворца никогда не узнает о том, что в день Фестиваля Близнецов по приказу отступника умертвили еще одного воина из его семьи, но эта мысль не печалит меня, ведь слишком долгое время провел я в покоях матери моей, чтобы страшиться недобрых замыслов. 

Рядом с площадкой, на которой опустилась акага, меня уже ждут, и иду я к встречающим и всматриваюсь в их лица, вот слуги Юн-Йаммки, невзрачны их одеяния и лишь рога, на витых нитях висящие, показывают знающим их истинный ранг, и рядом с ними несколько конструкторов, достойных, величавых, и еще рядом два воина из древних доменов, и доспехи их покрыты выбоинами, и вондуун-крабы отрастили за время своей жизни длинные шипы, а между ними... Я забываю, что нужно сделать вдох, и сердце заполошным диллитхом начинает стучаться о грудную клетку, и боюсь я отвести взгляд, чтобы не упустить никчемно ни единого мгновения из тех, что отведены на пребывание в сердце Колыбели. Ни разу не подумал спросить я, как выглядит Владыка, думал, что раз он одной со мной крови, то будет он как моя мать или как Нефтед, или как тот, кого убил он бесчестно еще до моего зачатия, что будет он высок, и серокож, и темноволос, и что взгляд его будет тяжел, а движения неспешны, и что носить он будет старый доспех из тех, чьи шипы срослись между собой. Но не думал я, что он уже меня в плечах, хоть и выше, что его доспех едва ли старше моего, что вместо глаз у него мкаак'иты, красноватым светом мерцающие, что бела его кожа, как крылышки гратчинов, и что длинные волосы его алее заката, алее самого яркого из виденных мною закатов, и жарче огня, даже того, который пожирает целый мир; огонь, забравший жизнь из Сада Юн-Не'Шела, огонь, посланный Юн-Йаммкой, не так жарок, как его волосы; редкие кораллы, что смельчаки ищут в сумерках моря, чтобы потом принести на алтарь Создателя, не так алы, как его волосы, и лицо его, казалось, было вечно в тени от прядей его волос. 

\- А, Тхарт, - произносит он тоном столь обыденным, будто знал меня всю мою жизнь, и не виделись мы всего лишь пару малых кругов, - Я думал, что привезешь ты с собой сына моей Нефтед.

Я вместо ответа склоняюсь в вежливом поклоне, приветствуя Владыку как должно воину, сына моей Нефтед, вот как? Значит, правдивы были сплетни из тех, что служанки разносят на своих язычках, сплетни о том, что не Владыка являлся отцом сына Нефтед, и что дважды приходился тот мне братом, сын сестры моей матери, сын моего отца. И слышу я затем, как удаляется свита Владыки, а сам он подходит ко мне, дотрагивается до моего подбородка, заставляя выпрямиться, и я вскидываю голову, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

\- Нет, о Владыка. Но если бы я был уверен в том, что ждет его такой же прием, что и меня, то ни мгновения не колебался бы. 

\- О нет, мой юный воин. Как его мог ждать такой же прием, как и тебя, ведь не человек он, и даже собственная его мать отказала ему в том, чтобы зваться человеком. Ведь не хочешь же ты, чтобы ставил я безумную цасси наравне с тобой?

\- Незаслуженно презрение Владыки, брат мой - достойный воин.

\- Да, равно как сестра моя достойная жрица, и вряд ли еще будет у Хозяйки лукавства столь же верная служка. Но не о воинских достоинствах моего непризнанного сына я веду сейчас речь, о мой воин, неправдивы они, как речи матери твоей, как слова Богини ее. Скажи мне, что послужило причиной того, что ты пришел ко мне? 

\- Владыка хотел видеть меня.

\- И ты подчинился моему хотению?

\- Да, ибо совпадало оно с моим желанием.

Он улыбается словам моим, и улыбка его спорит ядовитостью со словами родительницы моей, но слаще она во сто крат, и продолжаю я дерзкие речи мои:

\- В Фестиваль Близнецов забывают Боги все свои распри, согласно встречают они зарю нового дня, и поэтому послушен я был словам Владыки, и теперь стою перед ним. Приносят в этот день обильные жертвы во имя согласия, что не продлится долго, и меняются тайнами, и устанавливают союзы, и с чего мне отвергать чужой пример?

Сказав это, опускаю я взгляд и возношу про себя молитву всем Богам, чтобы не оказалось так, что наделен Владыка, отступник, убийца, проницательностью своей сестры, ведь не поверила бы моя мать, услышав от меня столь покорные речи. 

\- Рад я таким словам, о Тхарт, - после молчания произносит он, а я не смею поднять головы, чтобы не переменил он своего мнения, - и прошу тебя быть в храме, когда должно мне будет восхвалять Богов могучих. 

\- Слова Владыки пойманы мной. 

\- И не говори со мной так. Не думаю я, что не знаешь ты имени моего.

О, мне ли не знать имени твоего, о отступник, могу ли забыть я, как шипела мать моя, произнося его. Четыре буквы в один короткий выдох, звук, будто взмах амфистаффом. 

\- Если таково желание Владыки. Да, о Сетх. 

И улыбается он на это, и понимаю я, что пленен я улыбкой его, и скован цепям прядей волос его. 

 

**О том, что произошло во дворце Владыки**

В великом храме, что единственный на Сердце Колыбели вмещает в себя алтари всех Богов, тихо, хоть и многолюдно, и я вижу со своего места, как вьется кольцами дым от благовоний, слышу нежные звуки, что крабы-арфисты издают, потирая свои лапки, а еще слышу перешептывание за моей спиной, голоса недобрых, что не дают мне забыть, будто мог я это сделать, о том, в чьем доме и в чьей воле я нахожусь. 

Наблюдаю я за тем, как вершит Сетх возношение богам и вспоминаю, что рассказывали мне о том, как пришли некогда в великий храм накануне Фестиваля Близнецов мой отец, и моя мать, и ее сестра, и его брат, дабы посвятить себя богам и испросить милости их. И мой отец, грозный силой, преклонил колена у алтаря Убийцы, и хрипло завыли рога в его честь, а потом моя мать накинула на голову покрывало, и склонилась перед статуей закутанной в покрова, как в саван, и перестуком сотен маленьких раковин приветствовали ее жрецы, и Нефтед, прекрасноокая, улыбнулась знакомым инструментам, выточенным на стеле Лепщика, и гонги прозрачным перезвоном возвестили о ее выборе, а Сетх стоял, не двигаясь с места, бледный от ярости, и сполохом грядущих пожаров алели его волосы. Служитель Юн-Шано, Прощающей, протянул к нему руки, призывая к своей богине, тот все не двигался с места, и вот, когда мой отец, недовольный задержкой в ритуале, уже поднимался от алтаря Убийцы, Сетх сделал шаг вперед, и склонил голову жрец Юн-Шано, думая, что тот умерил гордость, и не увидел, как зло вспыхнули глаза амфистаффа, и не успел взглянуть на облик своей смерти. А потом Сетх, отступник, в несколько быстрых шагов пересек храм, и кинул свой амфистафф к ногам Создателя, и сам распростерся перед его алтарем. Амфистафф долгой лентой обвился вокруг колен изваяния, и никто не смел вымолвить ни слова, ожидая, что многомощные боги покарают неверного. Но молчали боги, признавая выбор отступника, и жрецы переглянулись и затянули молитву, и служки заторопились приготовить все для должных приношений. 

Не так было теперь в великом храме, вершились жертвы перед алтарем Создателя, безмолвны были жрецы прочих Богов, но слышен был шепот за моей спиной, шепот недобрых, завистливых. Долго слышу я его, и когда заканчивается ритуал, а Сетх выходит из храма, поманив меня за собой, и потом, когда он идет, не оборачиваясь, зная, что я отныне – безмолвная тень его, и не деться, не скрыться мне никуда. И потом, когда я смотрю на тех, кто составляет свиту его, пытаясь по описаниям узнать тех, кто когда-то сражался бок о бок с его братом, шепот этот преследует меня, как тихий перестук раковин в неприметном глазу храме Юн-Харлы. Не замолкает этот шепот в ушах моих и когда Сетх, властитель над воинами, приказывает всем уйти, и остаемся мы наедине, и позже, когда он расспрашивает меня учтиво о Нефтед, и моей матери, и своем ли, не своем ли, сыне. 

Замолкает шепот лишь тогда, когда безмолвные расторопные слуги приносят узорные светильники разогнать мрак в покоях владыки, и низкие столики, и яркие покрывала, и ставят перед нами небольшие чаши из тонких прозрачных раковин и несколько сосудов с медом огнежуков, а я сажусь на низкую оттоманку и все мои мысли и домыслы умолкают, когда Владыка наливает полную чашу меда и поднимает ее к губам моим. Так однажды Обманщица пришла в дивный сад Юн-Не'Шел и предложила тому чашу, а затем свои губы, что были слаще меда и пьянее крови, и я опускаю взгляд долу и пью с его рук, ведь сегодня я тот, кто покоряется любому слову и жесту владыки. 

\- Не боишься ты, что не выйдешь отсюда на рассвете? – шепот его раздается в тишине дворца, и мое сердце повторяет ритм его слов. 

Вместо ответа я бужу свой амфистафф и отбрасываю его в сторону, он недовольно шипит, а затем, повинуясь мне, сворачивается вокруг светильника и немигающим взглядом смотрит на нас. Владыка улыбается мне, а затем наклоняется и кладет руки мне на плечи, и знаю я, что означает этот жест, как вондуун-крабы моих доспехов знают его, и поэтому расцепляют лапки с негромким треском, а затем, скрипя, начинают расходится, обнажая мою плоть, а затем углитх, скрывающий мое тело тонким покровом, гибнет, когда когти Сетха потрошат его внутренности, и он опадает на мои руки, и владыка приманивает блораш, чтобы тот пожрал плоть углитха, сковывая мои запястья вязкими прочными путами. 

\- Не боишься ты, что не выйдешь отсюда на рассвете? – шепот его раздается в тишине, а за словами приходит прикосновение, дивно жгуче оно, проводит он по моим шрамам и по йорик-кораллам, вживленным в кожу, заставляя их сильнее впиться мою плоть.

Я пытаюсь повернуть голову так, чтобы увидеть его, и он предупреждает мое движение, волосы его ложатся ожогом на мою кожу, пятная ее, и я выворачиваю руки, чтобы еще приблизиться к нему.

\- В постели Владыки никогда не было воинов? Почему он сомневается в том, выдержу ли я его ласки?

Взгляд его обжигает мою душу, как пряди волос его мое тело, не такого ответа ждал он, но не собирался я быть покорным ему во всем, и вместо ответа он надавливает сильнее на йорик-кораллы, и я со стоном подаюсь ему навстречу, кожа не выдерживает прикосновений, и я ощущаю терпкий запах крови, соль, и дым, и обещание вечного блаженства, и о! – как невзрачно смотрится моя кровь по сравнению с его волосами. Мы не нарушаем тишину, всматриваемся друг в друга, я пытаюсь запомнить каждый миг из происходящего, а он прикусывает губу, злясь, но моя кровь падает тихими каплями, и жаден взгляд его, ненасытный вожделеющий взгляд его, обращенный ко мне. 

Он тянется к путам блораша, и они резко сокращаются, высвобождая мои руки, и я охаю, когда он проводит языком по моей груди, собирая кровь, а потом укусами поднимается вверх по горлу к губам, и вкус соли и дыма соединяет нас. Я закрываю глаза и пытаюсь обнять его, притянуть ближе, но выгибаюсь от боли, когда в мое предплечье, взрезая его до самой кости, впиваются каирни, вживленные в его руку, мешая его кровь с моей. 

\- Не двигайся, мальчик, иначе сочту я, что недостоин ты, чтобы с тобой обращались как с воином, в Объятия Боли закую я тебя, как непокорного раба.

Горяч шепот его, и я откидываюсь на подушки, как можно спорить с тем, кто забирает твою жизнь прикосновениями, и он смотрит на меня, будто дха'эх за своей жертвой, а потом вновь принимается ласкать меня. И я дрожу под его прикосновениями, а рот мой крови полон, губы закушены до боли, но не двигаюсь, не двигаюсь, и он пьет кровь с губ моих, как вино или мед, а потом произносит мое имя, так, будто в первый раз говорит его, и голос его плетью бьет по чувствам моим, выгибаюсь, подставляю горло под поцелуи беспомощно, вот он я, беззащитен перед тобой, и волосы твои огонь на коже моей, а слова твои яд для души моей, и что еще взять тебе от меня, жизнь мою, славу мою?

Проникает он в меня, и не сдерживаю я стона, и он застывает на мгновение и шепчет что-то успокаивающе, но не разбираю я слов, а потом выцеловывает знаки на коже, и продолжает двигаться, отпускает руки мои, и вцепляюсь я в тонкую ткань, и повторяю его движения, и Боги-Любовники дарят нас своим благословением. О, похваляется нечестивый похотью души своей, под языком его – мучение и пагуба, уста его полны проклятия, коварства и лжи; поцелуями убивает он меня, прикосновениями сжигает меня дотла. 

Выравниваю дыхание, открываю глаза, он лежит рядом, и прекрасна улыбка на устах его, и пятнает бледную кожу его кровь моя, и волосы его сполохом разметаны на тонкой ткани, покрывающей наше ложе. Смотрю я на руки свои, сжимаю пальцы в кулак, боль отдается багровой вспышкой, и кровь вновь начинает течь.

\- Сладка кровь твоя, мальчик, и сладки стоны твои. 

\- Да, - шепчу я согласно, а потом протягиваю руку и накручиваю прядь волос его на пальцы, и он позволяет мне эту вольность, и вновь накатывает на меня безумие из тех, что посылают Юн-Т'Ксиин и Юн-Каах, и продолжаю едва слышно. - А волосы твои – огонь в руках моих, - а затем накрываю его рот своим, сам целую его жестоко и требовательно, и он какое-то время покорен моим действиям, и я вычерчиваю на его коже священные знаки Богов-Любовников, его покорность лишает меня рассудка, и на коже его мои поцелуи остаются отметинами. 

 

**О ночи после Фестиваля**

Отсылаю я от себя Атор, когда возвращается йорик-акага к приюту родительницы моей, и один смотрю на рассвет вдалеке. Владыка предложил было мне остаться, хоть бы и на остаток ночи, но увидел что-то в глазах моих, и подумал что я еще зверь неприрученный и что не свыкся я еще с мыслью о том, что быть мне его воином и его любовником, а потому не стал противиться моему уходу. На восход летела быстрокрылая акага, а сердце мое рвалось назад, и на какой-то миг я подумал о том, что сладко было бы навечно остаться у его ног, вечно быть за его плечом тенью верной и молчаливой. Но потом пришли и другие мечты, в которых был я не только воином, но и предводителем, и в которых миры горели ярким пламенем, по цвету сравнимым с волосами того, кто целовал меня сегодня. 

Встречает меня Нефтед, прекрасноокая, и ее сын встает непроходимой преградой на пути Атор, когда направляемся мы в миншал, отведенный под храм Лепщика, в котором выращивали многих существ и проводили священные церемонии. Обнажаю я левую руку свою, и нгдин, выведенный специально для этого случая, начинает острыми жалящими усиками соскребать с нее мою кожу, а вместе с ней чужую кровь и чужое семя.

\- Сможешь ли ты исполнить то, о чем говорила мать моя? – спрашиваю я отстраненно. 

Она мимолетно дотрагивается до моего плеча свободной рукой и отвечает убежденно:

\- Не напрасной жертвой было твое путешествие, о Тхарт. 

Я закрываю глаза в стыде и бешенстве, не служителю Лепщика указывать мне, напрасной ли была моя жертва, и жертвой ли было это вообще, и не открываю их до тех пор, пока не успокаиваюсь. Нгдин оставляет темные точки на моей руке, и едкие укусы его помогают мне успокоиться.

\- Недостойны мои действия, так ведь? Не воину пристали они, а тому, кого Боги отвергли, побеждать обманом в драке. 

Она опускает голову и ничего на это не отвечает, послушная указам матери моей. 

Нгдин сползает с моей руки, и я пытаюсь сжать пальцы в кулак, запястье пронзает боль, и она помогает мне принять волю Юн-Йаммки, великого Убийцы, врага и брата Обманщицы. 

\- Буди своих прислужников, о женщина. И прикажи спустить вниз откормленного рандака. 

\- Что ты собираешься делать, о Тхарт? Безрассудство я слышу в речах твоих. 

Ярость вновь разгорается во мне, но на этот раз я не сдерживаю ее, и мой амфистафф поднимается над моим плечом, громко шипя.

\- Ты не моя мать, чтобы противоречить мне, о Нефтед. Тебе повторить мои слова?

Она отступает испуганно, а затем принимается будить виллипов. Через короткое время святилище Лепщика заполняется служителями, но тишина по-прежнему царит в нем, жмутся служители по стенам, избегая встретиться со мной взглядом, и тишина эта нарушается только тогда, когда рев рандака доносится из нижнего помещения и тонкие стены миншала сотрясаются под его ударами.

\- Не могу я дожидаться должной церемонии, о Нефтед, так будем считать, что сполна я сегодня принес жертву Обманщице, и благосклонно она отнесется к просьбе моей, - произношу я, а затем перетаскиваю часть вондуун-крабов, закрывающих мое левое плечо, за спину, чтобы полностью обнажить руку. – Знаешь ты, что нужно делать в таких случаях. 

\- Я буду умолять тебя, припав к ногам твоим, о Тхарт, - начинает она, но не выдерживает моего взгляда, и отступает на шаг, а потом подзывает к себе одного из своих слуг, и тот кивает, слушая ее приказания, не смея поднять на меня глаз.

Подхожу я к алтарю Лепщика, и смотрю на ее изваяние и возношу про себя моление богам могучим, но молитва Убийце о даровании достойной битвы превращается в просьбу Богам-Любовникам, чтобы помнил обо мне тот, чьи волосы горели огнем в руках моих, а затем я смотрю на служку Юн-Не'Шел и чувствую, что улыбка рождается на лице моем. Выбрал я свой путь и ничьим словам не в силах изменить его. 

Нет времени для должных церемоний а потому служка Лепщика пользуется не ближайшим родичем амфистаффа, коротким и узким, как то положено, а берет незнакомую мне тварь, и прикладывает ее к моей руке на ладонь выше локтя, а затем нерешительно смотрит на меня, будто боится того, что будет, когда он разбудит тварь. Я киваю ему, и он, шепча славословие Юн-Не'Шел и Юн-Харле, будит ее, и я на мгновение сгибаюсь от боли, когда тварь, проснувшись, начинает вгрызаться в мою руку. Выдыхаю протяжно, когда ее зубы добираются до кости, широко раскрытыми глазами смотрю на то, как прокладывает она себе путь, разрывая мышцы, захлебываясь в моей крови, а когда падает моя рука, полностью отделившись от тела, отрываю я от себя зубастую тварь, и поднимаю обрубок руки, и к нему прикладывают тегнесту с длинными шелестящими крыльями, и как только она чует кровь, ее крылья тянутся к культе, закрывая ее, и я вынужден ухватиться другой рукой за алтарь, потому как боль почти лишает меня сознания, от крыльев тегнесты отделяются тончайшие нити, проникающие в вены, и артерии, и капилляры, останавливая кровь. 

Но вот кровотечение прекращается, и сознаю я, что все глаза устремлены на меня. Амфистафф мой шипит недовольно, чуя запах крови моей и недоумевая как так – я лью кровь свою, но не даю ему вцепиться в глотку того, кто ее проливает. Я достаю свой коуфи, прижимая его лезвие к своей коже, чувствуя успокаивающий холод, и произношу негромко:

\- Откройте двери, - а затем иду в то помещение, где беснуется рандак. 

Рандак огромен, но движется медленнее меня, кружу вокруг него, шепча молитву, и вскоре он падает, сраженный моим ударом, и я падаю на колени рядом с ним, и неуклюже пытаюсь разрезать его плоть. Но рядом со мной возникает сестра матери моей и шепчет:

\- Я должна делать это, о Тхарт, - и я отстраняюсь и смотрю, как она ловкими движениями распластывает рандака, и вонзает нож в его плоть, и отделяет одну из лап его от туловища, не задевая кости.

Укладывают меня на алтарь, и окуривают благовониями, и я закрываю глаза и улыбаюсь, так похоже это на то, что происходило во дворце владыки, хоть здесь и другая жертва, а потом приходит очередная боль, когда начинает Нефтед священный обряд, и я бьюсь безмолвно в экстазе боли, когда она заменяет мою уже несуществующую руку лапой рандака с острыми когтями. 

Много позднее, когда я чувствую слезы тавири на своей коже – знак того, что моя церемония изменения закончена, и конечность начала приживаться, я открываю глаза и, поднимаясь с алтаря, первое, что замечаю я – это взгляд матери моей, протяжный недобрый взгляд родительницы моей. 

Встаю я на ноги и сморю на новую свою руку, пытаясь поднять ее и сжать пальцы, получается плохо, и каждое движение отдается острой болью, дальней и нестрашной родственницей той, что принимал я на алтаре, а моя мать безмолвно стоит у входа, и слуги Нефтед спешно собирают инструменты, и, кланяясь, торопливо уходят. А когда остаемся мы втроем, мать моя подходит ко мне и шипит мне в лицо:

\- Что ты наделал, о сын? Как ты победишь отступника с этим?

\- Ты не веришь в милость Богов великих? - спрашиваю я, уже зная ответ.

И я вижу, как ее ярость взметается до небес, и успеваю перехватить ее руку, до того, как она нанесет удар.

\- Ты глупец, о сын мой.

\- А ты презреннее Опозоренной в своем неверии, о мать моя, и стыдно мне за слова твои. 

Затем отталкиваю я ее, и она чуть не падает, цепляясь пальцами за окровавленный алтарь, а я делаю несколько шагов к выходу, а затем останавливаюсь и смотрю искоса на нее:

\- Через трижды двенадцать кругов готов будет яд твой. Через трижды двенадцать кругов я вновь встречусь с владыкой, как было уговорено, но не будет более этого никаких уловок, и не прислушаюсь я больше к словам Обманщицы. 

Она выпрямляется и долгим взглядом смотрит на меня, но не вижу я в этом взгляде ненависти:

\- Вырос ты могучим ваа'са, сын мой. 

\- Да. И трон отца моего будет моим – по праву.

И я задерживаю дыхание в неверии, когда она склоняет голову передо мной.

\- Да свершится всё по словам твоим. 

И к вящей славе Богов могучих, добавляю я про себя, но не произношу вслух. 

За порогом миншала ждет меня Атор, и я обнимаю ее двумя руками, и прижимаю к сердцу, и она, ничего не спрашивая, ведет меня в наши покои. 

Трижды двенадцать кругов прекрасноокой готовить месть тому, кто назван был ее супругом. Трижды двенадцать кругов проводить матери моей в святилище Обманщицы, вознося молитвы и выслушивая донесения шпионов. Трижды двенадцать дней мне стонать от боли в моей новой руке, и приспосабливаться к ней, и привыкать видеть когти рандака своими. Трижды двенадцать ночей мне сжимать в объятиях Атор, но видеть все мои сны - об огне в руках моих. 

 

**О том, что случилось после поединка**

Завывают горны в храмах Убийцы, и гонги Юн'Не-Шела, Лепщицы, гулко звучат в багровых сумерках, а надо всем этим раздаются звуки колокола, посвященного Юн-Южину, колокола, что звенит в великом храме, прославляя того, кто превыше всех богов, милостивого, милосердного повелителя миров, когда я готовлю жертву Создателю. Вижу я как мать моя отступает к статуе той, что закутана в покров _а_ , как в саван, и как Нефтед, прекрасноокая, улыбается знакомым инструментам на стеле Лепщика, а затем я смотрю на Атор, а она простирается ниц перед алтарем Юн-Йаммки, а затем перевожу взгляд на детеныша ваа'са, что тщетно пытается разорвать путы, и возношу коуфи, и жертвенная кровь пятнает алтарь. Раздаются песнопения над моей головой, и я знаю, что множество жрецов, и воинов, и конструкторов собралось сейчас в храме, и смотрят они, как творит жертву их новый владыка. 

Стекает кровь к подножию алтаря, и принимают ее в чаши служители Юн-Южина, и слышу я, как провозглашают жрецы имя владыки Детей Создателя: "склонитесь перед властью его, ибо велик он и ведет разговор с самим Юн-Южином". А затем поворачиваюсь я к толпе, и вижу, как множество воинов поднимает руки в приветствии, и жрецы склоняются в повиновении, и слышу я, как кричат они имя мое, и преисполняется мрачной радости сердце мое. Скоро эти крики сменятся криками битвы, и многие из тех, кто приветствует сейчас мои жертвы Богам великим, останутся на поле битвы, отдав жизнь за своего повелителя. Многие из тех, кто собрался в храме, но еще больше будет тех, кто пошел когда-то за Сетхом, бездумно ли, расчетливо ли. А наихудшая смерть уготована будет тем, кто не просто шел за бывшим владыкой, а предал моего отца, сознавая, что он делает, и хоть немногие из них дожили до этого дня, а еще меньше пришло сегодня в храм, но я вижу каждого, и улыбка озаряет лицо мое. 

Жрецы расходятся полукругом, и улубы ведут свою песнь, подстраиваясь под молитвы, иду я вслед за жрецами, и воины опускаются на одно колено, прижимая кулаки к груди в жесте повиновения. По левое плечо идет за мной Атор, и вижу я, что счастлива она, будущая супруга властителя, и какое-то время, пока церемония не закончилась, я позволяю себе быть счастливым ее счастьем, на короткий миг отвлечься от своих мыслей. 

\- Прекрасна ты в своих доспехах, о женщина, - шепчу я ей украдкой, - Но хочу увидеть я, как прекрасна будешь ты в одеждах правительницы. 

\- Великую победу одержал ты сегодня, о будущий муж мой, убив нечестивого отступника - лукаво отвечает она шепотом, - Но перед тем как предлагать мне такие одежды, сначала ты сам должен привыкнуть к ним. И хочу я, чтобы назвали мы нашего первенца в честь этого дня.

\- Желание твое поймано мной, о Атор. Йо'Гандом назовем мы его, когда появится он на свет.

И я дожидаюсь, пока она кивнет согласно в ответ на речи мои, а затем начинаю шептать молитвы Создателю, и Убийце, и Лепщику, и Прощающей, но Обманщицы бегу я, и не смею обратиться к Богам-любовникам, как не смею заглянуть я в сердце свое, которое, как кажется мне, остановилось после сегодняшнего поединка.

Но вот церемония заканчивается, и ко мне с поклоном подходит родительница моя, и голос ее звучит приглушенно из-под покрывала:

\- Прекраснейший день моей жизни, о сын мой. Как долго мечтала я, что будет все так, как сейчас оно есть. Восславил ты Создателя своими жертвами, и Убийцу своими подвигами, и Обманщицу своими деяниями, и отца своего ты прославил отмщением. 

Улыбаюсь я ей и вывожу ее из великого храма:

\- Ты права, о мать моя. Велик Создатель и непревзойден Юн-Йаммка, и с радостью умру я во славу его, но ни одно из деяний моих не прославляет твою богиню, недостойна она молитв моих.

\- Считаешь ты, что не по ее прихоти убил ты сегодня отступника? – она по-прежнему улыбается, но вижу я, как в глазах ее разгорается знакомая мне ярость, - И разве не мои труды принесли тебе сегодня победу твою, и триумф твой, и радость твою?

Идем мы мимо воинов, стоящих неподвижно, будто статуи во славу Юн-Йаамки, а затем проходим по широкой лестнице, что ведет во внутренние покои дворца, и дальше, к отрытой террасе, на которой сегодня состоится пиршество во славу мою и Богов, что даровали победу мне. Дожидаюсь я, пока не останется рядом с нами никого, и останавливаюсь, и достаю из-за пояса крохотный сосуд, выточенный из алого коралла, из самого алого коралла, который смогли добыть смельчаки в сумерках моря, и ахает она не веря увиденному, ведь в нем темный яд, темнее мыслей ее и мечтаний прекрасноокой Нефтед этот яд, тот, что предназначен был отступнику, и за который заплатил я рукой своей и сердцем своим. 

\- Не по прихоти Юн-Харлы воины побеждают в сражениях, о мать моя, как бы тебе не хотелось обратного. И решил я не пятнать себя бесчестьем схватки с тем, кто умрет, если дотронется до моего амфистаффа. Забери это, о мать моя, и помни наш разговор – никогда не будет Обманщица выше Убийцы.

И никогда Боги-Любовники не откликнутся на мои молитвы. 

Забирает она сосуд из алого коралла, и долго смотрит в глаза мои, не отрываясь, а затем медленно отступает на шаг и прижимает кулаки к груди в знаке покорности, и знаю, что не посмеет она больше перечить мне, и быть ей отныне советницей моей, родительницей моей, исповедницей моей, но не той, кто отдает мне приказания. А затем я кланяюсь ей в ответ и протягиваю ей руки, и идем мы к ожидающим нас. 

 

**О новом рассвете над Па-Т'Хорат-Южин-Тар**

В час, когда звезды готовы померкнуть, а луны скрыться, а ночь завесить своей лицо, ухожу я от своих воинов, пирующих беззаботно, и скрываюсь от Атор, и избегаю своей матери, и иду в ту часть дворца, которую я видел лишь однажды, а там темные переходы, и неприметные лестницы, и затянутые паутиной покои, и не живет там никто с тех пор, как мой отец, и его брат, и моя мать, и ее сестра были детьми неразумными, и скрыта эта часть дворца от взглядов любопытных, запечатана печатями, замурована твердыми раковинами. Встречает меня мой дважды брат, сын Нефтед, и киваю я ему, не найти мне лучшего стража этих покоев и охранителя моих секретов, ведь предан он мне, как безумная цасси. 

Киваю я своему дважды брату и прохожу мимо него, вглубь комнат, когда-то богато украшенных, а теперь забытых и позаброшенных, и не найдется даже ветерка, чтобы оживить их. Но в одном из дальних покоев горит огонь, и поют там улубы свою бесконечную песнь, а в центре покоев размещены Объятия боли, и я подхожу ближе, и закрываю на миг глаза, будто боясь ослепнуть от зрелища, что предстает взору моему. Сера теперь обнаженная кожа того, кто закован в Объятия, и покрыта многочисленными ранами, и кровь запеклась на них, и знаю я, что сладка эта кровь будет на губах моих, и тяжело дыхание его, не рассчитал я удара, и сломал ему несколько ребер, и глаза, багряным цветом мерцающие, закрыты сейчас, но дивные волосы его, что жарче моих желаний и ярче всего, что видел я в своей жизни, водопадом струятся на пол, свиваясь прихотливыми прядями, и не было в моей жизни искушения больше, чем запустить пальцы в этот огонь, миры пожирающий. 

Подхожу я ближе и дотрагиваюсь до Объятий так, чтобы пришли в движение они и подняли своего пленника, и выпрямили его, и доносится до меня его мучительный выдох, а сам я отступаю ему за спину и говорю вполголоса:

\- Не думал я, что останешься ты в сознании, о Сетх, просил я Объятия быть немилосердными к тебе. 

Он вздрагивает, когда слышит мой голос, а потом еще раз, когда я не удерживаюсь и провожу по его спине кончиками пальцев нежной, бездумной лаской.

\- Тхарт. Считал я, что услышу мать твою, в ее духе это – не дать мне погибнуть, как подобает воину и правителю, оставить меня тут, как раба у дхарияма. 

\- Не знает она о том, что жив ты, о Сетх, и не узнает, пока будет на то моя воля. - Я провожу когтями рандака по Объятиям, и они в последний, обжигающий раз сжимают тело Сетха, а затем отпускают его на мои руки, а он слишком измучен, чтобы сопротивляться, и я отношу его ближе к огню, и укладываю на покрывало, и сажусь рядом, стараясь смотреть на грязные стены комнаты, нежели на него.

Он откашливается долго, болезненно, а затем приподнимается на руках, пытается откинуть с лица волосы, сесть наравне со мной, но замирает, не завершив задуманного, а затем задает мне вопрос:

\- Почему? 

И я смеюсь его непониманию, а потом тяну его к себе, и приближаю губы к его губам, и слизываю с них кровь, и шепчу в них:

\- Потому что волосы твои – огонь в руках моих.


End file.
